Bathing Wounds
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Tomomasa x Takamichi. Takamichi goes on the search for Tomomasa, wanting to apologise for his rude behaviour when the General went off to battle. He finds the said man...in a bathhouse.


**Bathing Wounds**

By: Shin Sankai 

----------------------------------

Golden orbs scanned the sunset beaten streets of Kyou, searching for signs of Tachibana no Tomomasa. The General of the Imperial Left Guard and himself, Vice Minister Fujiwara no Takamichi, had not parted on friendly terms when Tomomasa had gone off to battle, as per the Emperor's orders. This request of the Emperor's had come at a quiet moment as there was no sightings of Akuram or his Oni through Kyou, hence why Tomomasa had taken the job lightly and without much thought. Robbery and Murders were occurring further to the North of Kyou and the Emperor was solidifying treaties and had promised to send help and men to investigate crimes committed and restore order to the land. Of course Tomomasa's Guard was sent, he being an advocate to the Emperor for many years now. Tomomasa was one of the Emperor's most trusted Generals and of course the knowledge of the teal haired man's success throughout the years had sent hope spurring throughout the land.

Turning down the street Takamichi headed back to Fuji-hime's hoping that perhaps the General had made his way there. The older Hachiyou had been gone for five days. Those were five long days that left the Vice Minister stewing over his words. When word had gotten around to Takamichi that Tomomasa and his men were moving out, heading for the North, the younger of the Byakko duo had stopped by Tomomasa's private home and asked to accompany the General on his travels. Takamichi's inquiry was flatly refused, the young Vice Minister not sure how to take such a response from the usually laid back General. Of course, in the moment Takamichi became quite hotheaded, perhaps having been around some of the other Hachiyou for far too long as he voiced his opinion of the General, not hiding his displeasure for the simple fact he believed that the 31 year old thought he was too weak to complete the mission with him and his Guard.

Takamichi had stormed out, not wanting to hear any more comments and had headed for the Archives Office, diving straight back into several Civil Affairs cases he was working on. His Assistants had been surprised to see he was back, they all believing he would have gone with the General as well, but they never voiced their opinions when they'd seen the displease clearly written on Takamichi's face.

Takamichi headed through the gates of Fuji-hime's estate only to have his search interrupted or more importantly distracted by the blue haired samurai Minamoto no Yorihisa. He was sitting on some packing crates, the top half of his clothing peeled away from his body. It wasn't until Takamichi silently walked closer did he realize that the samurai was injured.

"Yorihisa-san, shall I call one of the physician's for you?" He watched the samurai huff lightly, something that never was within his usually straight laced character as his head turned towards Fuji-hime's home.

"Miko-dono has run off to obtain some medicine supplies already."

"Ah, I see…" The samurai, who protected Fuji-hime's family as well as working under Tomomasa, had also been present on the mission to the North. Apparently it wasn't an easy mission as Takamichi's golden orbs looked over the cuts and bruises on Yorihisa's upper body.

"I informed Miko-dono that I'm quite capable of attending to my wounds however when she looked at me…" Yorihisa needn't finish as Takamichi understood completely. Starring into her emerald gaze brought even the strongest of men to their knees, succumbing to her whims, whether they were spoken or not.

"You haven't seen Tomomasa-dono around have you?"

"I was certain he was overseeing his soldiers being looked upon by a couple of physicians in the soldiers quarters. He ordered me to inform Miko-dono of our return and success in the Emperor's mission North."

"I'm glad to hear of the success Yorihisa-san."

"It wasn't an easy task that is for sure. I am certain only a handful of lucky soldiers did not receive wounds of some kind during the weary travel and the battles. It appears even Tomomasa-dono was injured, but he'd flippantly waved me off to report to Miko-dono straight away so I could not ascertain exactly what sort of wounds he endured."

"I-Is that so?" Takamichi turned his orbs away from the samurai, moving them towards the footsteps of Akane heading around the corner, a small wounded box clasped in her hands as she headed back to Yorihisa. "Well, I do hope you recover quickly Yorihisa-san…and if you do happen to see Tomomasa-dono, could you inform him that I wish to speak with him."

"Of course Takamichi-dono." The Vice Minister left, bowing lightly to Akane jogging past as she kneeled by the complaining Yorihisa, he once again stipulating that he could tend to his own wounds. The 19 year old lost their voices as he moved around the side of Fuji-hime's place and into the garden's. The young man picked a wilting flower, starring at its petals to see that the edges were brown.

"Takamichi-dono?" The younger of the Byakko duo whipped his head around to see Fuji-hime, her head slightly tilted to see him so lost in thought within her gardens.

"Konbanwa Fuji-hime. Sorry to intrude, but have you seen Tomomasa-dono around?" He listened to the princess inform him that he'd been here to ease her and Akane's worry and then had gone off to report to the Emperor. She'd informed the older Byakko possessor to also receive treatment for his wounds but he'd waved her off with his fan, informing her that his duty as the General of the Imperial Left Guard was far more important then simple cuts. Takamichi thanked the princess for her news and headed out of the gates, eyes taking a quick glance to see Yorihisa had turned his head away as Akane had began to wrap his chest, perhaps a slight flush on the overly polite samurai's cheeks when her arms moved around him, pulling her closer to his body.

----------------------------------

Takamichi walked down the streets of Kyou, yet again, his hands creeping into the sleeves of his kimono as the sun began to dip lower towards the horizon. Just as he was passing a guarded ox cart, a young man's voice ordered it to stop and Takamichi heard his name being called. Turning to glance over at the cart he watched the young man pop his head out from behind the protective bamboo and there he found the sweetly smiling face of Eisen.

"Where are you off to at such an hour Takamichi-dono? I would have thought you'd be at home resting or just finishing up in the Archives Office." The young Hachiyou member voiced to him.

"Well, Tomomasa-dono has returned from his mission in the North and I was informed he was speaking to the Emperor."

"Aniki? Hmm, I just saw him not too long ago, but Tomomasa-dono was not with him at all. I heard Aniki was going to call for a physician for Tomomasa-dono, but the General politely refused and headed off…hmm…I think he said he was going to bathe at one of the public bathhouses." Takamichi bowed and thanked Eisen and changed his course of direction and headed towards one of the public bathhouses close by.

----------------------------------

The sun had set well past the horizon by the time Takamichi made it across Kyou and into the last public bathhouse he could think of that perhaps Tomomasa was at. Arriving at his destination, which was on the outskirts of the main city streets, golden orbs narrowed slightly, one hand moving to adjust wire rimmed glasses as he noticed the 'closed' sign on the men's side. The Vice Minister looked around, seemingly lost until he noticed an elderly man come to stand at his side. He proceeded to ask the owner and operator of the bathhouse whether he'd seen a man of Tomomasa's description here.

"He asked to have the bathhouse all to himself, not wishing to be disturbed. I was paid handsomely for it as well." Takamichi sighed; he'd finally found him. He went on to convince the elderly man to allow him inside the men's bathhouse and finally did so with flipping the man several more coins. The shoji was unlocked for Takamichi and once he stepped in, he listened to the shoji slide across and lock once more. Takamichi removed his shoes near the lockers and disrobed himself from his day clothing and slipped into a yukata. On bare feet the Vice Minister padded towards the open bathhouse, sliding the shoji's across. Steam instantly assaulted his face, possibly turning his cheeks a soft pink.

"I've booked this entire bathhouse to myself. If you would be so kind and leave me be I'd be most grateful to you good sir." Takamichi flickered his eyes in the direction of where the voice came from and padded towards it. It wasn't long before the steam dispersed and he glanced over at the figure sitting prominently in the corner of the large ofuro. Tomomasa's teal locks of hair were curled and damp, long strands of hair sticking to the back of his neck and possibly the outer wooden planks of the ofuro as they lay trailing towards the floorboards Takamichi currently stood on. One arm was currently leaning out horizontal against the flat rim of the bath while legs came out of the steaming water, one ankle over the other and resting against the rim of the bath lining the opposite side. "I say, did your mother never teach you manners?" Takamichi stopped in his slow strides towards the now annoyed General and a light smile decided to adorn his lips.

"Are your wounds that severe that they seem to have affected your head for you don't seem to realize who stands behind you Tomomasa-dono?" There was the sound of splashing water, one leg dropping back into the heated water as Takamichi observed Tomomasa turn his head, glancing over his left shoulder at him.

"Ah, Takamichi, long time no see. So what brings you here?"

"What brings me…? I've been looking for you!" Takamichi replied in slight exasperation. "Of all the places to be, you had to be the furthest away. Honestly Tomomasa-dono, you could have at least left word of your whereabouts so I needn't search throughout Kyou for you."

"You did that? Gomen ne Takamichi. If I had known you were going to look for me upon my return I would have let Yorihisa know, however…from your previous comments…I thought perhaps…" Tomomasa died off, not needing to finish as Takamichi understood.

"Am I…interrupting some alone time Tomomasa-dono?"

"Oh of course not. You've come all this way Takamichi, so why not join me? The water is good after all." Teal orbs drew back up to Takamichi to see him still stiffly standing in the same spot. "Hmm, should I get out and force you to join me? Though I do believe my ankle would protest to such actions."

"Have you been to see a physician yet?" Takamichi voiced as he stepped closer, peering down at Tomomasa in the ofuro, he finally taking note that the only ounce of clothing on the man was the small towel tied loosely around his hips.

"I was informed that a nice bath would help heal most of my injuries." Tomomasa watched the sceptic look flash across Takamichi's face instantly. "It is mostly aches and pains." Golden orbs narrowed and Tomomasa sighed lightly. "I promise."

"Did you know you have some blood in your hair?"

"I thought as much, but it is difficult to wash ones hair when ones arm aches painfully."

"Don't give me that slight pout as it will not work on me Tomomasa-dono." The General laughed lightly, the sound easing Takamichi's shoulders. It wasn't until the General shifted in his position, having lent slightly forward, did Takamichi kneel on the floorboards near Tomomasa's left side. "Tomomasa-dono your shoulder!"

"It is quite an interesting colour don't you think?"

"So, you were…telling the truth after all."

"Hmm, should I be offended by that comment?"

"I cannot be blamed for my hesitant questions. I can never understand your character…or some of the things you say." The bathroom fell silent and it wasn't until Tomomasa felt dainty fingers caress the front of his neck did he truly pay attention to his surroundings once more.

"Takamichi?"

"Place your head back. I've gotten you some towels to lean on."

"What on earth for?"

"I'm going to wash the blood from your hair."

"You needn't…"

"You said so yourself, your shoulder hurts. And we cannot have the Great Tachibana no Tomomasa displease the women of Kyou by having blood and the scent of blood running through his hair now can we? He would most certainly loose his overly handsome remarks and one cannot have that."

"I do not care what anyone thinks of me."

"Hmm…" Takamichi mumbled as he poured water over Tomomasa's locks of hair, watching as the teal locks darkened.

"Only you Takamichi."

"Only me what?" The Vice Minister questioned back, eyes trained on his hands as he began to massage them through Tomomasa's teal strands, watching as a nice lather began to form.

"Your comments…are all I care about." Hands instantly stopped their ministrations. Takamichi swallowed hard as he tried to get his emotions under control and slowly he raised shy golden orbs to see that Tomomasa was not starring at him waiting for some sort of response. Instead his eyes were closed off from the world around him. Quickly the 19 year old began to clean Tomomasa's hair once more and when he poured a pale of cold water over the now cleaned strands he felt Tomomasa sit up straighter.

"Arigatou Takamichi." The General replied wholeheartedly and felt the thick heavy mass of his hair being placed up into a high ponytail.

"T-Tomomasa-dono…?" At the hesitant voice now belonging to his Byakko partner, Tomomasa twisted his body so he was now half turned and facing the bowed posture of the slender and younger Byakko possessor. "Gomen nasai, for the words I spoke to you." It was then the General finally noticed that Takamichi's dark green strands of hair were free from their usual clasp and his fingers rose to caress the leather now resting within his own. Quickly the General reached out his hand, twirling several locks of soft green hair around his palm and tugged lightly on them, gaining the Vice Minister's attention.

"There is no need for apologies Takamichi."

"Demo…" Tomomasa gave a harsher tug on Takamichi's hair, making the Hachiyou hiss lightly, but it did as he wished it would…and that was to bring the Vice Minister closer to his sitting form in the ofuro. Takamichi was now bent over and all he needed to do was lift up his hand, placing it behind the now wide-eyed Takamichi's neck and pull it forward, their lips clumsily meeting thanks to Takamichi of course.

"I know you were only worried." Tomomasa murmured against slightly parted lips.

"T-That doesn't mean I can…" Tomomasa shushed his dear partner with another 'smack' to his lips before releasing the blushing Takamichi from his light hold.

"Your concern for me is one of the endearing qualities that I truly like about you Takamichi, whether it be that you are deeply worried for my safety or chastising me over injuries that have not been tended to."

"That silly reason is not comforting me."

"Hmm, is that so? Then how about…no matter how many times I screw up…and the many more that I am sure to do, you know I am not a perfect man…and yet you accept me wholeheartedly. Do you know what that does to me?"

"W-What?"

"I might need a couple of days recuperating before I can show you." Tomomasa received a smack over the head for that comment as Takamichi rose to his feet. Observant teal orbs didn't miss the flush spreading across his cheeks though, which made the General grin even more.

"Honestly Tomomasa-dono, is that all you can think about when I've been stewing on my very words for the past five days now?" Takamichi gasped in surprise when his hand was caught by Tomomasa's uninjured hand and he was deftly swept off his feet and right into the ofuro, water splashing everywhere as the spluttering young Vice Minister lay sprawled across Tomomasa's lap.

"T-Tomomasa-dono! What in the…" The poor younger Byakko possessor was trying to right himself, one hand slipping against the slickness of Tomomasa's bare chest while the other tried to right his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. The 19 year old stopped splashing about when he felt arms circle around his now wet yukata clad body, tightening against his waist.

"As long as you are safe…I can bear anything." Golden orbs darted up to meet smouldering teal ones. "As long as I know the one dearest to me is safe, I can perform my duty as a military man to the best of my ability for the Emperor so I can then hurry and return back to Kyou…back to you."

"T-Tomomasa…" Emotion swam deeply in golden eyes.

"Or something like that." A wicked grin flashed across Tomomasa's lips and Takamichi stiffened within his arms. To think he thought all of that were true! The Vice Minister fought out of the General's embrace, splashing away and out of reach from the now lightly laughing older Hachiyou. "Takamichi come back."

"IIE!" The younger of the men bellowed and on weakened knees the Vice Minister rose from the water, yukata much like a second skin as he swiftly removed himself from the ofuro, flicking drenched dark green hair over one shoulder. Of course he still was not as fast as the injured General, since the very man sat up on his knees, hand quickly reaching out to clasp his left wrist. "Let go of me." Tomomasa couldn't help but feel his grin spreading even wider over his face. His little Takamichi was upset and was sure to be pouting by now.

With one hand still claiming Takamichi's, the elder Hachiyou rose to his feet, ignoring the pain shooting up his right leg at placing pressure on his sore ankle. He stepped over the edge of the ofuro and adjusting his towel, securing it more against his hips, Tomomasa slowly edged his broader and muscular bare body to the stiffening Takamichi. His back was rigid and tense when Tomomasa swindled up behind him, pressing their damp bodies close together.

"I missed teasing you." Tomomasa murmured, he not being able to help but press his lips to the side of Takamichi's neck, catching the man shiver lightly at his caress.

"W-We should dry off." Takamichi tried to point out some sense to Tomomasa, who seemed more then happy to elicit certain noises from him then change into dry clothing so the both of them would not become feverish.

"Only if you want to." Tomomasa frowned when Takamichi broke away, legs quickly taking him towards the shoji's that separated the bath from the changing area. Tomomasa grinned as he limped into the room, eyes catching Takamichi shedding the yukata from his slender body. Fingers itched to caress the skin, but Tomomasa instead watched the Vice Minister as he dried himself off and dressed back into his kimono and robes he constantly wore during the day. When the younger hachiyou was done dressing he began to move the towel through his locks of hair, drying them slightly.

"Would you like your hair clasp back Takamichi?"

"Iie, its fine." The Vice Minister curtly responded, without a blink of an eye. He needn't Tomomasa finding out how much he liked the General with his hair placed up like that.

Tomomasa himself thought he best dry off and dress also, lest Takamichi storm off in a huff without him. The General's usual clothing had been thrown away, too much blood staining the flowery cloth. Instead the older Byakko possessor slipped into black hakama and adorned a startling golden and teal haori and hanten and tied them closed. "Shall we go Takamichi?" He'd been pleased while slowly dressing as he felt the Vice Minister had unabashedly watched him do so.

"Mm…" Was all the usually talkative Vice Minister voiced and stepped towards the shoji to unlock it.

"Ne, Takamichi, why is this here?" Golden orbs looked over his shoulder to see Tomomasa was holding the flower he'd picked earlier.

"I picked it from Fuji-hime's garden while I was trying to search for you."

"Is this a present for me? Its not very…pleasing."

"Of course it isn't. I was thinking about what I said to you and had picked it thinking it reminded me of…me."

"Ah, I see now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tomomasa was rewarded with a now defensive Takamichi glaring over at him. The General tucked the flower into his clothing, feeling the petals brush against the skin of his chest as he walked towards the now guarded Takamichi.

"Its brown edges reveal your flaws. It brings forth your stubbornness, the wall you build up to protect yourself from others." Tomomasa watched as Takamichi's lips parted as though ready to voice his opinion on the matter. He could do no such thing when the General laid his fingers against those very lips. "It also shows off your opinionated character, always needing to rebut what is being said. However, when you look closely, beyond those small flaws, which in fact help make up Fujiwara no Takamichi, a true strength is revealed. A tender beauty lies beneath, caressing my very heart." Golden orbs blinked several times at those words.

"You're…teasing me again aren't you?" Tomomasa couldn't help but laugh at the question, which in turn made Takamichi storm out of the bathhouse.

"Takamichi wait! I was being serious! You just looked so funny is all…" The poor younger Hachiyou could still hear the light laughter of the older Hachiyou. The said laughing man was calling his name, but Takamichi would have none of his antics and began walking off while fuming in the process. When he heard his name, caressing his ears like the soft night breeze the Vice Minister stopped in the dark streets of Kyou, eyes glancing back over his shoulder to notice the limping Tomomasa was falling behind. Takamichi let off another exasperated sigh and made his way back to the General, picking up his right arm and placing it over his shoulder, allowing the older Byakko possessor to lean against him.

"Honestly Tomomasa-dono, what would you do without me."

"I'd have no fun that's for sure." Takamichi had his left arm around Tomomasa's waist, which he gave a displeased squeeze to for that comment, making the General grunt lightly since he had a bruise situated there too.

"Serves you right…insect."

"I-Insect?" That remark had caught the General off guard for sure.

"Mm, you feast on my niceness and make fun of my flaws. One day your teasing could wilt my petals forever, especially if you believe me to be that flower against your breast."

"Absolutely not!" Takamichi turned to look up at the taller man. "Your petals will never wilt when you are with me. You are far too healthy to wilt. After all, I quite enjoy our _pollination_ together."

"Baka…" Takamichi murmured, cheeks flaming at the innuendo. "For that I'm taking you to the physician now."

"Noooo…" Came the sudden whine at his side. Honestly, Tomomasa was such a child when it came to Doctor's. Maybe he just didn't like hands prodding at his skin unless it was…his… That thought made Takamichi's heart race.

"Honestly Tomomasa, I never thought you'd be such a big baby. I'll hold your hand while he tends to your injuries alright?"

"Promise?"

"I promise." Takamichi voiced as he felt the larger man lean more into him, lips pressing against the skin at his neck once more, making a pleasant sensation spread throughout his body.

"Arigatou _Taka_…"

"Whatever…" Fujiwara no Takamichi grumbled back, only half fuming at once again, always in fact, succumbing to the charms of Tachibana no Tomomasa.

----------------------------------

The End.


End file.
